This Isn't Right
by gasping4breath
Summary: Meet Hikari Yagami, Light Yagami twin sister. Light is the only one who even acknowledges Hikari, and they are best friends. Light loves her, and isn't sure to what degree. Hikari loves Light and knows it's way more than a brother. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hakari Yagami. I have a little sister named… honestly, I don't know. I don't know my mother's name, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's forgotten that I exist. Light is me twin brother, older by 20 minutes. Light and I are really close, given that his name is Light and my name means light. We complement each other in every way possible, and though we look alike, when you meet us for the first time you think we're a cute couple until we tell you we're twins. I also have a big secret… I'm in love with my twin brother, Light Yagami, and I think he may love me too.

(Characters: http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/this_isnt_right_characters/set?id=37901286 take out the () and it'll work. Oh, and she looks like that, except her boobs are WAY bigger. She has the chest of some other pics that will be her outfits, or what her expression looks like that the time, stuff like that.)

* * *

><p>I walked across campus tucked under Light's arm as usual. People always think we're a couple until we tell them otherwise. The girls at our school glare at me while Light's not looking, smiling sweetly when he is. They're such bitches, and dumbasses for thinking they have a chance with him. He won't go out with someone unless they have my approval, and I've told him about the glares at me behind his back, which he took as none of them having my approval. There are other reasons no girl will have my approval, such as nobody ever being good enough for Light. And as I have said above... I am in love with him.<p>

Light stopped short, and I did too, for fear of losing the warmth that his arm gave me. It's fall, and I'm already close to freezing. I REALLY hate the cold. I tugged on the fabric of his shirt on the left side of his body, "Light?"

He bent down and picked up a black notebook. "What's that?" I asked as I took the front cover of the book and opened it, while Light held it.

"Death note," Light said. "I. The human who's name is written in this note shall die."

"II. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected," I said. In all honesty, the tone we took on as we read the "rules," creating a whole horror movie twin effect. It was epic, to say the least.

"III. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

"IV. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

"V. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds," Light finished. I took the book from Light's hand completely, and put it in my bag.

He looked at me curiously. "We'll finish going over it at home," I said.

He nodded, leading me towards our home.

* * *

><p>When we got home, I wanted to change. I don't like being in stuffy school uniforms at home.<p>

Light and I walked up to our room. Yes, we may be twins of the opposite sex, but we do share a room. Ever since we were little, we could only be comforted from a nightmare by each other, and sleeping in the same room kept the nightmares away completely, even if we watched a horror movie.

I walked over to my dresser on one side of the room and picked out things to wear. I started changing, not caring if Light was looking or not because, one, he's my twin brother, and two, if you had the opportunity to strip in front of the guy you're in love with, wouldn't you?

Light coughed nervously behind me, and I turned around, knowing that from his piont of view I looked like this: http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=37937401

(A/N: you should know what to do...)

"What? You're my twin brother, Light. It's not like we haven't taken BATHS together," I said.

"We were five, Hikari. And you've... grown up since then," he said blushing slightly.

"You still shouldn't be bothered with me changing in front of you," I muttered. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm really good at hiding my feelings about Light. He may still be my best friend and it's not like I'm being a bitch, I just hide the fact that I love him really well.

Light blushed and I mentally sighed. I finished changing into this: http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/my_shirt/set?id=37943430

Light looked up quickly from where he was inspecting the death note and did a double take. "Isn't that my shirt from when we were like five?" he asked.

"Yes," I stretched the word out.

"I thought I told you to get rid of it after I outgrew it?" He laughed.

I mentally sighed. "Yes, but I didn't. I kept it. Obviously. I liked to sleep in it. It's comfy. I still sleep in it, exactly like I did back then. It smells like you. It comforted me when you slept over at a friend's house. And it kept the nightmares away," I said quietly. Light embraced me in a tight hug, knowing how hard it was for me to be away from him, because it was equally as hard for him. Plus, even growing up, girls found Light attractive, and in turn, hated me because I typically had his undivided attention. I didn't have any friends, so I didn't have any sleepovers. Well, I have friends, but they're all guys, so I couldn't sleep over at their houses for obvious reasons. It was hard, but Light was always my best friend growing up.

* * *

><p>And so, that is how we met Ryuk. And, how the Yagami twins, Light and Hikari, became the greatest criminals known to mankind.<p>

* * *

><p>Review! Tell me how you like it! Insult it! I don't care, just review and if you tell me what you don't like, I'll be able to fix it and make it better!<p> 


	2. The Start Of A New World

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" I said. "Do you have ANY idea what we just did, Light? We KILLED somebody!"

Light put his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. He shushed me. "It'll be alright. Think about it. Don't you hate when bad people get away with something as lousy as 20 years in jail?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, but-" he cut me off.

"But what? This is our chance to recreate the world! I'll be a god, with you right beside my side the entire time! We'll rule it together," he said confidently. "When we work together, nothing stands in our way. You know that, right?"

The idea finally made complete sense, and I smiled at him. Light could talk me into anything; he lead, and I would follow him anywhere. "You and me," I whispered.

"Together," he said smiling at the acceptance in my voice.

"Forever," we finished together.

Ryuk finally spoke up from the corner we had banished him to while we tested the death note. "While this is touching and everything, it's kinda creepy. You guys are twins. You're acting like you're together. If you're always going to act like this, tone it down while I'm around."

Light and I jumped apart, just now realizing how close we were. Light blushed furiously, but why, I can't imagine. I only blushed lightly, because, after all, I'd always fantasized about us being together.

I tossed Ryuk an apple, "Oh shut up and eat the apple." I turned to Light. "We better start compiling names if we wanna start this new world," smirked and grabbed my laptop, and tossing the TV remote to Light.

Light groaned. "Why can't I be on laptop duty?" he whined.

"Because it's MY laptop," I laughed. He stuck his tongue out playfully at me, and set to work on writing down names of criminals on the TV.

I sighed and looked up names of criminals that were in jail right now. Creating a new world would be hard, but as long as Light was by my side, I knew I could do it.

* * *

><p>As Light and I stepped inside of our room, Ryuk stopped us before we did anything. He went searching around the room, and turned back to us when he was finished and grimaced. "Cameras. No blind spots. L is watching us," was all he said. I kept my gaze composed. I walked over to Light's dresser and grabbed one of his T-shirts. I changed out of my clothes and into that. I turned back around, and noticed Light looking everywhere but at me. I mentally laughed. Just to spite him, I grabbed even less clothing as my pajamas.<p>

"I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to bed," I walked out of the room, but stopped and turned to look at Light from the doorway. "And you really should get over being embarrassed of me changing in front of you. It's kinda annoying." I laughed and went to take my shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it's short-ness. I'm already working on the next chapter and it's over 1,000 words. I'll try to make it as close to 2,000 as possible and possibly even larger to make up for this one, but this has vital information for later chapters. <strong>

**And thanks to everybody who reviewed! It means a lot!**


	3. Sleep

Tonight was another one of those nights. The heat is broken in our room, and since I hate the cold, and can't sleep no matter what if I'm even the slightest bit cold, I can't sleep. Light always picks on me because I can't sleep if I'm cold, but I usually barely wear anything to bed. Tonight was so much worse. Mother doesn't do my laundry, and I forgot to wash my pajamas, so I was stuck sleeping in this: http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=38031027 (A/N: I really hated using this picture, because it kinda gives off the impression that her boobs are small, and they're not, so just imagine that, just with bigger boobs.)

I got out of bed and pulled my comforter around me. "Light?" I said softly.

He grumbled and stuck his head out from his burrow under his covers. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and I could see the faintest blush on my sheets. "Yes?" he said after he recovered from the shock of my clothing, or lack thereof.

"I'm cold. I can't sleep," I said quietly.

He laughed and scanned over my body with his eyes. "Then put some clothes on," he said.

"I forgot to do laundry," I mumbled.

He sighed and pulled the covers back, gesturing for me to get in. "Get in." I dropped my blanket and climbed in, while he turned on his side and faced me. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p>***Light's POV***<p>

As I felt Hikari's breathing even out next to me, the reality of the situation finally hit me. I was lying in my boxers, and Hikari was wrapped in my arms in her... undergarments. I realized how different this situation could be if we weren't related. We could either be making out, well on our way to having sex, or she and I would be naked, her asleep after the sex was over. But, we could not be, because she is my twin and I hers. The only thing she doesn't know is that she also is my heart, and my life.

"Looks like you have yourself a little problem," Ryuk said from a corner.

I scoffed, trying to make it seem like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with your twin sister," he said simply.

"That is not logical, nor rational," I growled out, my hold tightening around Hikari.

"Whatever you say," Ryuk said in a sinsong voice.

* * *

><p>***Hikari's POV***<p>

I woke up the next morning. It was a Saturday. I rolled over and registered the empty spot beside me. I looked and saw that Light had left a note.

_Hikari,_

_Went to the police station to visit dad. I'll be gone the whole day. Mother and Sayu went to a mother/daughter weekend retreat. Love you._

_-Light _

I sighed. That just goes to show how horrible my mother was to me. She brings Sayu, her daughter, to a mother daughter retreat instead of BOTH of her daughters. Ugh.

I remembered last night and realized what I was wearing. I hate how the mere thought of Light's bare skin pressed against mine made me... horny, for lack of a better word. I sighed angrily at the thought of having to pleasure myself. I never liked it. I have no idea why, but I have to. I smiled slightly when I realized that I would be home alone, ALL DAY. I could call Mikah, and he could pleasure me... yeah. That's exactly what I'll do. (A/N: pronounced: MIKE-ah)

I grabbed my cellphone and called Mikah. "Hello," he answered the phone gruffly.

"Hey... you up for a little fun?" I asked using my sexy voice.

"Be over in ten," he said quickly, sounding as if he already had a boner.

I went upstairs and changed into this: http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=38070781

For some strange reason, Mikah hates dealing with taking other people's shirts off, or, at least for sex, because he feels that breaking the kiss to take a shirt off just totally ruins the mood. But I don't know, he's weird. But, he also LOVES it when I wear garters, because he likes takig them off. Like I said, he's weird. But hot, so I can deal with him being the one to relieve my sexual frustration.

(A/N: Mikah: http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=38074225 )

The was a knock on the door, and I looked throught the peep hole, and saw Mikah. He was wearing his usual attire of a black t-shirt, dark gray skinny jeans, and a red skinny tie with black skull and crossbones on it. I smiled and opened the door, grabbing him gently by the tie and pulling him in. As soon as he was in I turned around and he was slowly walking towards me with a predatory smile on his face. I backed into the door and closed it. He leaned into me, attacking my mouth with lustful kisses. There was no love, but I didn't need any. And neither did he.

I felt him reach for the clasp on the bra I was wearing, but I pulled back. "Mmmm... we're not doing this in the living room. Light's out. Let's go to my room," I moaned into his ear. I felt his already present boner get bigger. I nipped playfully at his ear, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

I mentally laughed at the thought of L watching this from the video cameras that Ryuk already informed us were stationed around the entire house. Father was at the office with Light, so I knew for a fact that L was watching this alone.

Mikah kissed me furiously, pushing me down on my bed. You could practically smell the lust rolling off of him nd myself. I lightly bit his bottom lip, and he groaned. His hand reached behind my body and unclasped my bra. He trailed kisses down my neck, lightly nipping on certain spots. As I moaned when he reached my weak spot, he threw my bra across the room. He bit my collar bone and I moaned loudly. I could feel him smirk against my skin. His mouth trailed to my left breast, and he took my nipple into his mouth. He massaged my right breast with his hand, while teasing my other nipple with his mouth. He switched, giving my breasts the same treatment.

I roughly grabbed his chin and dragged his mouth back to mine. I pulled his tie off, and his shirt quickly followed. I kissed his chest, and he moaned. I slowly trailed my mouth down his torso, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. I unbuttoned them with my teeth, and pulled them down. His boxers quickly followed. He flipped us over so he was on top, and imitated me, trailing kisses down my torso. He bypassed my skirt completely, and bit the inside of my right thigh. He sucked at it, and kissed the spot when he was 100% sure that he had left a hickie. He turned his head to the black lace garter around my left thigh, and grabbed it with his teeth, pulling it down my leg. He trailed kisses up my leg, only to leave a twin hickie to the one he had put on my right thigh.

My skirt came off quickly, and I smirked at his impatience, but honestly, I was almost more impatient than he was. My underwear followed not even 30 seconds after. Without thought, he plunged his rather large dick deep inside of me, giving no false sense of gentleness. It didn't bother me, and I moaned at the sudden pain. Mikah knew me, and he knew I loved it rough. He began to slowly but fiercely thrust into me. He leaned down and growled into my ear, "I want you to scream my name like you never have before."

I chuckled darkly, but with a particular deep and powerful thrust I moaned, "Mikah..."

"I couldn't hear you," he laughed sinisterly. It was always like this with us, we would make the other scream our names, and seem evil in the process.

He hit my g-spot and I couldn't antagonize him like I wanted, and, unable to hold it in any more, I screamed, "MIKAH!"

"That's more like it," he said before shoving his tongue in my mouth.

Warmth built up in my stomach, and I was coming close to my end. I moaned loudly into Mikah's mouth, eliciting a moan from him. His thrusts became faster and more frantic, and I knew he was coming close to his end too. I shudder ran through my body and I broke away from his mouth, screaming, "MIKAH!" as I came. A split second later he exploded inside of me screaming, "HIKARI!" as I had. He pulled tiredly out of me, and collapsed on my bed next to me.

"Are you gonna take a shower before you go?" I asked quietly.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled into my neck.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

I got up off of my bed and grabbed my black silk kimono that just barely covered my ass and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get us both something to eat. I looked through the refridgerator and cabinets in search of something to eat. I finally found some leftover chicken parmesean that I had made for myself last night for dinner, and stuck it on a plate to heat up for both Mikah and I.

* * *

><p>With L (Back before Mikah comes over):<p>

Chief Yagami was out for the day, since he was on duty to supervise the office at the police station. Which meant that I was left to supervise the Yagami household by myself. He was completely okay with this because the house was supposed to be completely empty today, or so he said. Sometimes it seems as if the only member of the Yagami family that actually remembers that Light has a twin is Light and Hikari themselves.

I watched her wake up confused that the space next to her was empty when she went to sleep with Light by her side. I blushed when she sat up and pushed the comforter off of her nearly naked body. Hikari Yagami is undoubtedly the sexiest female I have ever seen. It was actually her that convinced me that I wasn't asexual. Her waist was small, her ass a respectable size, and her breasts big enough to seem almost fake, but still possible to be 100% real. She was perfect. Her skin was blemish free, and a ghostly white color, and though to most people it would seem ugly, I found it beautiful. She wasn't like most girls, feeling the need to get a fake tan, or spray tan so much that she looked like an orange. Her style could very, but stayed with an either slutty or "emo" style. She was amazing, and I wish to make her mine. And mine only.

I turned the volume up as I saw her reach for her phone. She dialed a number and waited a few seconds. "Hey... you up for a little fun?" ... she got a reply that I couldn't hear and hung up the phone. She went to her dresser and dressed in an insanely slutty outfit, and I could feel myself start to grow hard.

*Later*

I came out of the bathroom after finishing some... "business problems" that arose with watching Hikari and... Mikah... um... you get the piont. I turned back to the screen and saw Hikari what looked to be chicken parmesean up to Mikah. They fed each other and went to take a shower. After their shower was completed, Mikah went home.

I growled in envy of him as he left with a simple goodbye. HE got to sleep with that FINE piece of ass, whereas I have to get off on watching moments like these. At that moment I came to my conclusion.

Hikari Yagami will be mine, Kira or not be damned. I WILL have her be the one waiting for me in bed, and I WILL make her mine, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So, I know L is a little OOC, and that's how he will be most of the time. If he is like he usually is, then it would totally ruin the plot I have mapped out in my mind. <strong>

**As I forgot to put this beforehand: I do not own Death Note. If I did, L wouldn't have died, and most of the main Death Note guys (L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, BB, A... that's it.) would be waiting for me in my bedroom right now, prepared to be very naughty boys. But, alas, I do not, and they aren't.**


	4. Seducing L

***Hikari's POV***

"Take the test," Light all but begged me. I sighed, growing tired of playing this little game with him.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid test," I pouted. He smiled and kissed my forehead, and I smiled, getting dressed to take the stupid entrance exam.

*After the Test Results come back*

It seems that Light and I tied for highest grade on the test with a Mr. Hideki Ryuuga. We made our speeches, and then I turned to Ryuuga. "I am L," I heard him whisper to Light.

Then we were dismissed and I quickly followed after him. "Ryuuga!" I yelled, and he stopped. I walked up close behind him, and whispered in his ear from behind, "I heard you tell my brother you were L. I do hope you're not lying. He has looked up to you for so long."

"Of course not, Miss Yagami," he said, shivering almost unnoticeably.

"Could I trouble you for a moment to get a cup of tea? I know Light would love to get a chance to speak with you," I said, though I saw him nod long before I finished my sentence.

"I would love to, Miss Yagami," he said.

I laughed seductively into his ear as we walked towards a café that I had sent Light to. "Please, call my Hikari, or Kari," I said.

"Ok… Kari," I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye, probably at the fact I let him call me Kari.

* * *

><p>***L's POV***<p>

Kari. It seemed to fit her. I smirked at the fact that she let me call her that, when I had never heard anyone else call her any sort of nickname. My plan in making her mine was well underway.

"So tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, feigning a interest in casual conversation.

"Oh no, I don't. But I am looking, if you happen to know anyone," she said. Her voice was enough to turn me on alone when she spoke like that. "I do have a sexual partner of course. But that's only because I absolutely, positively, HATE having to... please myself," her breath washed down my neck and I surpressed a shudder. "I would drop him in a second though if I got a boyfriend." She giggled.

"But we know that won't happen," she sighed.

* * *

><p>***Hikari's POV*** ***When L opens HQ Building***<p>

Light has moved in to Headquarters, and my plan for seducing L is finally set. I came to visit him. As I walked to Light's door I heard Misa. I hated her. She stole my Light from me.

So I turned and headed to L's door. I knocked and he answered. I saw his eyes widen slightly at seeing me in my neon green bikini top and black jean shorts barely long enough to cover my ass when I was standing in place, and also my black sneakers with three inch platforms on the bottoms. I gently pushed him into his room and followed, closing the door behind me.

"L, what would you say if I said I was... attracted to you," I whispered into his face, lightly trailing my lips along his jaw.

His breath hitched in his throat. "Then I would throw you down on the bed and take you now," he replied, voice husky. I must admit, it turned me on. But Light was always more attractive to me.

"Well then, I'm extremely... EXTREMELY attracted to you," I said second before I kissed him. I bit his lower lip, asking for entrance, because I knew enough about him that I would have to take conrol. And then he took me, just as he said. He threw me on his bed and made ferocious and passionate hot sex to me and my body. And I have to admit. It was the best I'd ever had. And I had his trust. Which is exactly what he shouldn't have given me. But he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've been gone! I'll update soon to make up for it! SOOOOOOOOO sorry!<strong>

**L: Unfortunately, she doesn't own Death Note. Or else I would be in her bedroom right now ready to ravage her. Which I SO hope I could...**


End file.
